Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{9}+17\dfrac{4}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {17} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {17} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{10}{45}+\dfrac{12}{45}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{22}{45}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{22}{45}$